The Sands of the Hourglass
by Sing
Summary: A woman is caught in the mist of an adventure of when she meets a certain pirate aboard on the legendary Pearl ;] r/r
1. Caribbean

**A.N.:** I do not own POTC or any of its characters-etc.

The Sands of the Hourglass

The bright blue skies were so clear- the aqua blue waters crashing softly against white fine sand.

The Caribbean.

It was as beautiful as I have imagined. 

The fresh brisk of the ocean scent swept- lingering in the air.

"Miss Sullivan- breakfast" 

The high-pitched call from my maid awoke my dreamy gaze of nature's beauty. 

"Miss Sullivan?" a soft hand rested on my shoulder.

I jerked up, forcing a smile at my maidservant, "Of course Charlotte," 

"What were you doing miss?"

"Just admiring the island," I gestured outside, "It's beautiful"

"It's very fortunate your father had the chance to buy this island," Charlotte breathed happily

My eyes dimmed, "Fortunate indeed"

The maid grinned widely, "There's breakfast downstairs"

"Lieutenant Hemmingway" I blurted, "He's here again?"

"Your father invited him-well again"

I mentally screamed. It was that weary short man that always ruined a perfectly good day. He was the only thing that marred the pleasure of staying here in this isle.

Unfortunately, Father had taken a special liking for the fellow. Now he showed up- always for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry" I grumbled

"But- miss"

"Tell my father and give my apologies to Hemmingway" I interrupted.

"W-well…all right ma'am" my red faced maid looked confused.

Dismissing my maid with a quick nod- I turned back to the window- touching the lining of its wooden sill. 

Father had bought this island just a few weeks ago, originally intending to start a trading business of some sort. However, he lost most of his merchant ships from pirates and the hideous weathers of the ocean…it was smart of him to avoid any risks and just lay soundly on a long vacation here. 

The vacation was nice. But not with Hemmingway.

I could feel my mouth curving down to a small frown.

Most definitely not.

  
Hemmingway…the most boring but well-known Lieutenant in the Caribbean, who seemed to be an extreme anti-pirate 'kill them all' person for whatever the reason.

Of course I secretly agreed with disgust the subject about those seafaring scum. But I despised Hemmingway. And whatever Hemmingway did not like. I liked. So in front of him, I spoke highly about the courage and boldness of pirates, satisfied with a small wince or a cough from the man.

Short and pudgy, the familiar white haired wig on his obviously baldhead, the small goatee, small eyes, and those always-grinning fat lips. Always about money and some boring lecture about his dead wife. From the way he spoke of his dead wife, it may seem that he had been the one to murder her. I was almost sure.

I shook my head

To fill my head with that dreadful man was far a wasteful thing to do.

Breathing out a small sigh, I stretched and froze to hear pounding footsteps stomping closer and closer to my door.

Expecting a knock on the door. I quickly stood waiting.

Without a warning the door swung open as widely as it could, presenting a tall lean figure casually leaning by the door's frame.

My eyes narrowed.

Of course….who else?

"Richard- when will you learn to be a gentleman and _knock_ before entering a lady's room?" I exasperatedly spoke 

Why was he smiling so widely?

My cheeks flushed angrily, amused was he?

"My dear sister, when will you learn that I _am_ a gentleman but did not have to knock on _your _door" he laughed.

Unable to withstand my urge, I swiped a pillow from my bed and hurled it at his chuckling self, "Are you questioning my femininity?"

"You will never be a lady" my brother's laughs silenced, "Always outside scraping your knees, climbing trees, swimming,-"

"That was a long time ago" I stifled a small smile, "When we were children"

Striding forward with a fond expression, he ruffled my hair, "You'll always be that little girl crying for her older brother to rescue her"

"Richard you're messing my hair" 

I frantically batted his hand away ignoring his cheery morning personality.

"What now sister? It was always untidy- you've just woken up haven't you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah yes- I'm here to proudly declare of my reports on eavesdropping the conversation of our father and the lieutenant just five minutes ago downstairs"

Not waiting for my response, he continued, "Hemmingway asked father for your hand in marriage"

Don't joke Richard Sullivan.

Don't you dare- I looked up at his serious blue eyes and knew he was not lying.

Silence invaded the room, thick with surprise and uneasiness.

Instantly my mouth dropped, the room suddenly spinning wildly, "W-what?" I sputtered.

"It won't be that bad" my brother patted my shoulder reassuringly, "I heard he was a good man"

"What did father say?"

My brother shrugged, "Couldn't hear…the old maid…what's her name? She was screeching with joy"

"Charlotte" I numbly whispered

"AH yes- her"

I could faintly hear my brother saying something about the proposal and the wedding…

No.

It can't be.

T-This would be hell for me.

"I can't" I interjected –anger bursting from my insides.

Richard froze, his mouth stopped moving in mid sentence. 

"He-he- oh my God with _that_ man?" I choked, "I just can't"

"_Jessica_" he firmly spoke a slight warning ringing behind his tone, "He's a good man- he will be able to take care of you"

I was almost in a daze, "What about me?"

Richard shook his head sadly, "If father arranges the marriage- it is done…please Jessica- he's doing the right thing"

"You're on _their_ side?" I incredulously gasped.

"There is no side" Richard waved, "But yes- I'm looking forward to you're marriage- he's the right man"

"How on bloody earth would you know?" I exploded

"Cause I'm your older brother" anger glinted in his eyes, "I know what's best for you"

Enough

Enough with that fake protecting excuse.

Why Richard?

I thought you knew me.

What was he thinking?

Slowly I forcefully swallowed up my rage and hung my head. My eyes were staring intently on every fiber of cotton on the floor carpet.

No.

I will not.

"Jessica?" Richard softly chided, "Don't worry yourself too much- maybe this is all too big for you to understand"

I'm twenty- five for goodness sake.

Too old for marriage.

I thought they had given up on me.

A wry smile cracked my lips. After scaring away all my fiancés and young men. Perhaps I would be capable of yet another-

Richard's cold blue eyes darkened "Don't think of pulling another disastrous scheme. This time no one will put up with childish behavior Jessica"

I continued counting the cotton fibers, losing count when I reached fifty.

"Jessica" 

I clamped my jaws shut, stubbornly refusing to tear my interest away from the carpet.

"I know how you feel."

No my dear brother you do not. 

Do you know I'm suffocating? Unable to control my own life and destiny? Of course not.

I was certain of father's acceptance to Hemmingway's declaration. 

I bitterly cursed, what would father know of his own daughter's feelings? Father only need money right now, and marrying me to that bloody old man would only fulfill his needs.

My mind was deep in thought of an escape- a scheme-….

An audible click and the small creak from the closing door awoke me from my trance. Realizing that my brother had left my room, my mind became clearer and soon began devising all the possibilities. All the risks. Chances I must take to choose…

I will not

I left Jessica's room filled with impatience and frustration.

My dear-young- very young sister.

Right now, I hated to see her frighteningly in despair.

But father was right.

Lieutenant Hemmingway was a great man. He would be perfect.

A small voice in head shouted back, _Jessica cannot be tamed_.

She doesn't want or need another restraint- a husband. She had a free spirit- she did whatever she pleased.

Another characteristic developed from our late mother, who had died after giving birth to Jessica.

Mother had always wandered, and ventured- she was free…but she also married Father. With that in mind- Jessica could also commit herself to a husband too.

Why not? I wondered defiantly.

My shoulders sagged, no.

But she had father's intelligence and stubbornness.

With the will power the greatest I have ever seen.

She will never marry Hemmingway.

I gritted my teeth in a silent oath.

Unless I see to it.

"Honestly- you do not want to do that" Captain Jack Sparrow winced at the rifle pointed at his face.

"Ye villain!" the soldier roared, his fellow soldiers also loading their guns at the surrounded pirate.

Swaying forward to the nearest man, he motioned wildly, "I swear by my death…" dramatically he motioned, "I didn' commit such a crime"

Alas, he stood in the middle of a small bar on an unnamed island, surrounded by military men. Next to Jack laid a dead man sprawled on the floor, his blood seeping from his head and flowing heavily. 

"Don't move!" they yelled as he stared at them all in bewilderment

"I swear-"

"We've heard enough" the tallest soldier motioned at the advancing soldiers.

"No, wait- let's not make any hasty decisions- eh fellows?" Jack Sparrow shook his head, his hands pressed together in a begging motion.   
  


Glancing at the ignoring men, he stepped backwards, stumbling over the dead man's arm, "Sorry" he looked at the lump and grimaced.

How to get out this one, eh?

Jack Sparrow tipped his triangular hat and bowed slightly, his colorful display of gold teeth glinting.

Abruptly he jumped forward on a small wooden table receiving surprised cries from the crowd. 

"Stop him!"

With a quick pull of an overhead string of lanterns, the lanterns crashed below at the roaring soldiers who started to blindly shoot at walls.

Instantly the lights disappeared and pitch-blackness seeped into the bar. Small streams of light poured from the windows revealing only shadows and figures. 

  
Softly at a corner an unknown door silently opened and closed locking the confused shouts and screams.

Outside from the chaotic bar, Captain Jack Sparrow made his way with brilliant full smile gracing his tanned well-defined face. His bright crimson band tied around his head, his beads and odd items adorning his black braided hair. Neighbors of the bar stared at such oddity, unaware of the loud confused noise coming from the dark unlighted bar.

Just stopped by the nearest isle to catch a drink and of course for once I cannot escape trouble, Jack amusedly smiled and winked at the nearest opened jawed neighbor.

Must hurry, Jack swayed, Black Pearl on shore- 

"Ye…stop!" a voice yelled from behind.

Briefly Jack's eyes widened, his walking strides becoming faster.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" a sudden jab from Jack's back sent him sprawling on dirt, his dark eyes confused.

"What in bloody hell-"

A sudden crack and pain exploded at the side of his head, and the great Captain Jack Sparrow laid unconscious, captured by a small trembling lieutenant called Hemmingway.


	2. Prison

**A.N. **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean etc etc

_Chapter II_

I slammed my book shut. I've read this about four times and still my vision blurs.

Enough adventure books on fictional characters in their own fictional worlds.

Reality is reality- no use escaping…right?

Groaning softly, I rubbed my eyes.

I fingered a small hourglass necklace. I held it up by the candle's flame to closely examine my most precious item. It was a glass hourglass, no bigger than my pinkie finger.

It had been a special heirloom from my mother, I absentmindly flipped it over. It was purely glass, hung from a fine gold chain, it had an unusual glow… and it was empty. A small hole was punctured at the side to let in sand to the hourglass…as strange as it was- I could not get the sand into this hourglass. Not even the fine sand from this island.

It just didn't….fit.

I studied its perfect curved shape, the beauty of its simple design. I breathed reassured by my recent worries. Slowly I let the necklace loosely hang from my neck.

A sudden image of my future fiancé flashed.

I groaned louder. 

Father had brought the 'surprising' news just hours ago. Marrying Lieutenant Hemmingway would be his last wish of me, Father had announced.

How could I decline, I sighed bitterly, he wants the wedding to be next month.

A sudden sweep of panic and energy fueled my body awake as I paced back and forward. For hours and hours I've tried to come up with some escape. Some grand plan.

I didn't realize the difficulty of actually making those ideas work. 

With some more time…I kicked the wall, regretting it terribly at the sharp pain that ached from my swelling toes.

 "Jessica" 

I jumped at the sound. My heart beating wildly and my throat dry.

"Richard!" I exclaimed croakily soundlessly patting my thumping .

"Surprise" Richard, whispered, slowly closing the door behind him.

Remembering our last acquaintance, I shut my mouth and faced the other way.

"What? Is it about Lieutenant Hemmingway?" I spat

"Well- actually…it is"

"Don't even try- I don't want to hear about it Richard"

"No- wait, it's not that," Richard pushed aside his dark hair, "I was just about to say that Hemmingway caught the pirate Jack Sparrow"

The candlelight flickered dangerously- almost ominously at the sound of that name.

"Jack Sparrow?" I worded slowly, "Do I know him?"

Richard suddenly frowned, "You've never heard of him?"

I glared, "Do you expect me to know every pirate in town?"

Richard met my glare with a sigh, "He's the pirate that made a complete fool out of the-the what's his name commodore- ah yes Commodore Norrington"

"I don't know him either" 

"Forget it Jessica"

"I probably would"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

I could feel heat creeping from my face, "Because I don't care if Hemmingway is some kind of hero. What kind of pirate would get caught by Hemmingway?"

What kind of stupid pirate….

Must have been the worse pirate anyone has ever seen, I snorted.

"Leave me alone" it came out weary and convincing making my brother flinch.

"Hemmingway wanted to ask you if he could escort you around the beach tomorrow"

I didn't move.

Only our breathing could be heard.

"It's night, you must be tired" Richard walked away, "Goodnight- I'll leave you in peace"

"Wait"

I hesitated, "Tell him I'll be delighted to walk with him"

A spark of happiness lit my brother's azure eyes, "I'll tell him"

Click, the door shut closed and so were my eyes.

I need a plan

I need a plan

I need a plan

  
I need….

Jack awoke in a small musty smelling dungeon prison. The sound of dripping water and small skittering feet of rats echoed loudly in these stonewalls.

Groaning at his splitting headache, he gingerly felt a slight bump at the side of his head. 

Blinking slowly, his eyes focused on the dim candlelights and his snoring neighboring fellow prison mates.

Yes, he was again behind solid iron bars again. Jack staggered up and leaned against the wall for support, "Bloody head"

A small lump lay inches away and Jack recognized it quickly as his beloved hat.

"Not as rude as in Port Royal- eh?" Jack softly muttered cautiously placing his hat on his pounding head.

Another thing Jack Sparrow had realized was the coldness and dampness of the prison. His eyes drifted on a pile of hay at the corner. 

Looking around now, he noticed that he was the only one in his own prison, while many others were bunched together in one cell.

Perhaps they made an exception because he was a pirate, Jack grinned silently, _Ah the privileges of being an outlaw_.

_Although_, Jack crouched over to the pile of hay, _It would have been nice to have some body heat around here…_

  
It was a cold morning, and Lieutenant Hemmingway didn't seemed to mind.

My eyes were focused on his. 

Hope this works.

We have been walking for about an hour, listening to Hemmingway's own speech autobiography, which could have been the most boring thing in the world. 

"Miss Sullivan?"

"Yes?" I politely replied, awkward at his intent gaze.

"Well, I've been wondering about getting children…my love"

_Was this man out of his mind?_

"I don't like children" I snapped, instantly regretting my answer.

"Oh?"

"Yes" I softly answered.

"I see"

"Well- oh look!" I pointed at the docks, I pulled insistently on his arm, "Let's go"

Dismissing is bewildered looks, I urged him forward.

"It's beautiful" he weakly exclaimed, looking uncertain of the slightly shaking dock.

"Listen Hemmingway"

A look of astonishment captured his small face at the sound of my tone.

"M-Miss Sullivan?"

"I don't want to marry you"

His face was violet now, stammering for words, "B-but y-y-your father"

"He told you I wanted to marry you?"  
  


The poor man nodded jerkily.

"He lied," I muttered, "I'm sorry Lieutenant Hemmingway but no thank you"

His eyes bulged out, gasping for breath.

"Mister Hemmingway- are you all right?" suddenly I was concerned for this man, "M-mister?"

He suddenly toppled and was knocked out, and then I didn't feel so brave anymore.

I reached out for him, but he coughed violently and rolled off dock and splashed down to the ocean.

A scream pierced through the cold dreary morning.

I couldn't bear.

I screamed too.

Jack pretended to snore as a prison guard walked up to his cell, unlocking the gates.

Nimbly, he stood up, watching eagerly at the opening cell.

"Ah no you don't" the guard spat, "You stay put, I have extra guards who aren't afraid to shoot"

"Then why open the gates?" Jack asked slowly, jerkily looking at the open door- his freedom…

A sudden figure was pushed and had fallen next to him with a small thump.

"Have fun with you're new cellmate" the guard snickered as he locked the gate again and whistled back upstairs.

"Well now, that's interesting" Jack stared at the stairs where the guards had walked off.

Turning to his new prison friend, he squinted through the candlelight.

"Ye all right lad?"

A soft gasp came from the figure.

Jack's eyes widened.

_Well now, that's interesting…._

I stared at the skeletal figure before me. His face illuminated slightly giving it a more gruesome look to him. His clothes were in tatters and something about his grin made you want to run away.

"My apologies, miss" a soft voice came from that figure, his voice was deep but strangely slurred as if drunk.

Oh God, he's not drunk is he?

I'm alone with a drunken man in a cell.

A wave of nausea hit me in the stomach.

"Ye have a name lass?"

As stunned as I was, I didn't answer him.

What am I doing here?

Why?

Get me out of here.

Now.

As if someone heard me. Footsteps pounded from upstairs, and a person ran down looking through cell by cell until he stopped right in front of the cell I was in.

A person…

  
My eyes widened.

"Richard" I cried, forgetting about the frightening man besides me and running up to the iron gates.

"Jessica" my brother replied desperately, holding my hand through the bars, "It's not true is it?"

A lump clawed through my throat, tears escaped my eyes.

"No- its not true- I didn't kill him, you have to believe me"

"I believe you Jessica" Richard whispered at my ear, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time."

"When?" I tried to ignore the moving figure behind me.

"Soon"

Suddenly Richard's jaws dropped slowly, "Jessica…there's a man behind-"

"I know" I cried, "I know"

"Hey you!" Richard called to my cellmate, "You!"

"Ye talkin' ter me?" the same nonchalant and yet carefree voice called out lazily.

"If you so much touch the hair on her head" Richard gritted, "You're dead- do you hear me?"

"I heed ye" the voice answered and was silenced in the dark.

An anxious frown invaded Richard's stubborn lips.

"Don't worry Richard" I firmly stated not feeling as brave. 

"I have to go" Richard sighed, "I'll be back at dawn- you could wait a couple of hours…right?"

I nodded

"Just stay away from that criminal you hear?" Richard warned.

I nodded numbly.

With a small nod, he walked away, "Be strong Jessica…"

"So- he's yer lover?"

The question threw me off guard as I stared blankly at the unseen monster.

"Excuse me?"

"Jes wonderin'"

Biting my tongue I refused to answer the bloody criminal-

"No- he's my brother" I hotly exclaimed.

Silence from the skeletal figure.

Well then.

I scowled- thank goodness.

Something ticked in my mind. A strange feeling. Curiosity perhaps…

"Who are you?" I whispered letting my voice carry through the cold air.

The figure didn't answer right away.

"Do you honestly think I am honest enough to tell ye lass?"

"I wouldn't know- why- did you honestly think I honestly thought you were honest enough to tell me?"

A chuckle escaped the man, bringing odd chills up my spine.

"Yer a feisty lass"

"_Yer_ annoying- just say you don't want to tell me your name then" I snapped.

"Jessica- is it?"

That bloody filth listening to our conversation.

My fear for this sudden being instantly melted and was replaced by pure annoyance.

"I guess it's only fair to know me name if I know yers, eh love?"

I flinched.

_Love._

Last time someone called me that he suffocated and died. My eyes fluttered closed at the memory.

Poor Hemmingway.

I didn't mean to-

"What's yer story fer bein in a prison like this?"

"What mister? Are you so bored that you need to talk to feisty lass like myself?"

I could sense him grinning behind the shadows.

I shuddered to think how he really looked like.

A picture of a gruesome skeletal man with shallow and pale yellow skin came to mind.

Slowly I curled in the corner opposite of the stranger and pulled my head down.

"It's very interesting talking to a sharp-tongued lass like yourself" he murmured, his long legs visible from the moonlight.

My heart felt so heavy.

Why was I doing in prison?

I didn't do anything.

Nothing.

But here I am.

Talking with a bloody criminal.

"I don't deserve to be here" I whispered softly, half wondering if the stranger heard.

The figure shifted in his pile of hay and with an amused voice he spoke, "I've heard that many a times lass-"

"I don't" I indignantly overrode his voice, "But people like you do"

An eerie silence swept the cell.

"Honestly I don't"

Oh God.

I didn't want to hear him anymore 

My fingers were cold, my toes freezing, my face froze, and the tears on my cheeks icy.

I glanced at the pile of hay the stranger was sitting on.

I sniffed through the cold.

Let him have the bloody hay- I'll be out of here by dawn….

My hand instinctively reached my necklace for comfort.

I'll be out of here by dawn

I'll be out of here by dawn

I'll be out of here by dawn

I'll be out of here by dawn

I'll be out-…………………


	3. Meeting

**A.N.: **I do not own POTC

**Chapter III**

It was warm.

I could feel the sun bathing my face.

A sudden jolt of pain rushed to my back.

I groaned in pain. What the hell am I sleeping on?

My eyes focused on the cold stone floor, prison bars, musty smell…

It wasn't a dream….a nightmare….it's real.

The sun was streaming down from a small window.

It must be beautiful today.

With a wry grin I sighed.

Where was Richard?  
  


I suddenly jumped remembering the skeletal figure I had been 'acquainted' with last night. I paced around the cell. It seemed empty

The hay- I remembered.

I squinted carefully at the round big pile of hay, noticing two legs sticking out at one side of the hay.

Yes- the hay was breathing.

The annoying stranger was definitely underneath this pile of garbage probably in deep sleep.

I frowned at the memory of last night and returned to my corner.

Richard.

My only hope.

Richard.

Richard.

The hay stirred and then coughed, "Bloody hell with all em hay" a muffled voice said.

The hay groaned and tried to sit up straight, "Ugh-me bloody back" groaned the hay.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Do you need help?" I called

The hay froze, "Ye still here lass?"

"Aye" I gazed out longingly at the cold stairs, "It's past dawn"

The hay slowly yawned and talked lazily, "Ye sure he didn' jes leave ye behind?"

I glared at the hay.

"Don't look at the hay like that" a voice came from above, "It ain't done nethin' te ya"

I noticed the motionless hay and the two legs that had been sticking out from the hay were missing.

Confused I glanced upwards to the voice.

I blanched.

There before me stood the strangest sight I have ever laid eyes on. A tall man, with braids and beads adorning his disheveled hair, a bone sticking out randomly from the side of his hair, a crimson band around his forehead, a beard tied to two braids, a small moustache, a pair of intense dark hazel eyes. His leather coat was wrinkled, he clutched on his triangular leather hat, a smug smile from his thin lips, high cheekbones, straight nose, and chiseled face. 

There was an odd ironic grace about this man, which I fought hard, to understand. Although he swayed about, his gestures were graceful, and the way his strange dark eyes glowed. They were of mad man eyes, holding intelligence and a cat like cleverness, and a bit of craziness.

Not the skeletal man I had dreadfully imagined at night. 

I looked away quickly realizing I had been openly staring at him.

"Ye know love, ye look prettier in the light" the man grinned roguishly revealing gold teeth

I rolled my eyes at the man, "Sir- you looked exactly the same in the dark" I lied

"It's noon- yer brother of yers not 'ere yet" the man staggered backwards, leaning against the wall.

His dark eyes burned through my own eyes.

"Stop looking at me" I sharply whispered.

A sly smirk arose from his lips, "If I may ask, why?"

This bloody stranger knew exactly how to irk my nerves.

"It's uncomfortable" I growled, "Now if you please"

"Being the gentleman that I am" he lightly bowed and touched his moustache, "Anything the lady wishes"

Unsure if he was mocking me or serious, I held my tongue and continued studying his odd figure.

His eyes met mine once more and our eyes locked.

"I believe you're staring at me again" I whispered

"Nay, tis' yer staring that caught me attention" Jack shrugged dramatically and plopped on the floor with a small triumphant smile.

Heat rose up my neck.

I could feel his eyes staring at me with fascination.

"See! You- my very slow friend you are the one staring at me"

"How would ye know if I were starin' at ya if ya hadn' been starin' at me?" the annoying man casually lay on the matted hay, "You can have all the time ter answer, love"

I gaped at him.

"Look 'ere now- yer widely starin' at me" the man chuckled

I quickly looked away red in the face

"No-no I don't mind a pretty lass starin'" the man continued casually waving his hand.

"You-you mister whoever you are- have the absolute wrong idea in your very thick head" I retorted.

The man regarded this with ease.

I wondered briefly if it was a crime to kill your fellow cellmate…

Perhaps he noticed the killer's look in my eyes, because the smile on his face immediately disappeared.

"So- how did ya get here in the firs' place?" the man acted as nonchalant, chewing on a piece of hay.

Perhaps he didn't get my message.

I didn't want to talk.

His brown eyes waiting.

For a bloody answer-

"I was accused of killing my fiancé all right?" I exploded, "That's why I'm stuck here in this hole waiting for someone to find out that I'm innocent"

The man nodded slowly replacing his already chewed hay with a longer thinner one. "Interesting…"

"What's your story?" I blurted

"Same situation as yers love" the man stared distantly at the ceiling, "Exactly the same thing"

"What's your name?"

"Jack Sparrow_-Captain_ Jack Sparrow if ye please" he replied in his soft distant voice.

Jack Sparrow

A familiar ring to it.

Jack…Sparrow…

I've heard that name.

Famous outlaw?

"Who did ye kill" his eyes were on me once again.

"No one" I heatedly replied

"Who did they say ye killed"

"My fiancé- if _ye_ don't remember- Lieutenant Hemmingway"

The man- Jack Sparrow jumped on his hay and looked at me in confusion. "Hemmingway?"

I tiredly nodded.

Suddenly Jack slowly staggered back down with wide grin on his dark face, "Jessica- yer an interesting lass, love"

"I've heard that many a times from you Mister Jack"

"_Captain_ Jack"

  
"You sure don't look like a captain- what are you the captain of? _Captain_ of outlaws- of idiots?" I sneered

"Nay ma'am- of me great ship- the Black Pearl" He made a half arc horizontally across the room, seeing something I could not see.

"Right- ye a sailor" I wearily stated. 

Whatever the Black Pearl was.

"No just more than a sailor" he crookedly smiled, a gold glint flashing brightly. 

"What's more than a sailor Captain Jack?"

Jack shook his head in amusement, "I'm surprised ye don't know me Jessica love"

"I'm sorry but you're not that popular around folks like me"

"Ye sure?" his toothy grin widened

"Yes"

Jack shrugged leaning backwards, "Ye will find out later"

Jack Sparrow?

Where have I heard that name?

Pondering silently and ignoring Jack chewing on his hay, a flash of memory passed by me.

Jack Sparrow…Jack Sparrow!

  
The man Hemmingway caught!

My eyes widened in realization. Of course…the irony to it…

"Ah- I believe the lass remembers"

"You pirate" I gasped in shock.

"Aye" murmured the hay chewing Captain Jack Sparrow


	4. Escape

**A.N.: **I own Potc not.

Chapter IV 

  
_Drip drip drip_

Where was the water leaking?

The dirty smell from the dungeon was slowly growing into my tolerance.

This wasn't too good.

Richard

Where was he?

Drip drip drip 

"SHUT UP" I barked in frustration

Drip- 

I jumped up, searching for the leak. 

Where-

I spotted a small crack from the corner of the ceiling, small spidery line cracks formed around the corner, water occasionally dripping out.

Without a look at my silent companion, I grabbed hay and began stuffing the hole, "Stupid- annoying-" muttered I.

"Talking te yerself?" a soft question from the other side

Pirate.

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I was alone with a scoundrel.

Who was chewing hay lazily.

Watching me carefully and _shamelessly._

If this could get worse….

Well it couldn't.

Sweat poured from my forehead, I will never ever deny a marriage request ever again- if I ever get out of this mess.

I shall never throw away the man who confesses his love for me.

I swear.

So get me out of here- I cursed.

I let out a yell and ceased my feeble attempt to keep the dripping water out.

"Jessica, love"

My patience was wearing thin. "What?"

I stopped a silent scream to realize he was there standing right behind me, the same half-lidded eyes expression. 

His slightly bared chest lightly pressed against my back.

His breath on my neck. So close.

Unable to control the crazed uneven beats of my pounding heart, I slowly clenched my fistful of hay.

His rough long hand grabbed my own fist.

"What the hell-" I started

"Give me the hay"

I obeyed releasing the withered straws to his hand, my eyes caught by his glowing rings.

"Aye love, this is how ye do it" he lightly pushed me impolitely aside, bending and weaving the hay. He then carefully filled the crack.

Oh God.

Get me out of here.

Leaving him fixing the bloody crack, I rushed to the iron bars and shook it hard, "So how do you properly break out of here mister pirate?"

The pirate turned from his work and looked at me with a serious expression; "In all my years of in a wide variety of prisons" he jabbed in the direction of the gates with his ring finger, "_that_- I haven't figured out yet, lass"

I did not know whether to curse or praise the blacksmith who made these cells.

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared before me.

I rubbed my eyes, hallucination?

But there he was in a black cloak.

"Jessica?" the familiar voice asked from the other side of the bars.

"You blasted idiot of a brother-" my eyes widened.

"Sorry" an urgent whisper from the masked man, "Jessica- I have ill news"

My mouth opened.

"Two local witnesses claim that you rolled Hemmingway to drown" Richard said in a hush sound, "They think you're mad- insane. They say you laughed hysterically after you drowned him"

My mouth moved wordlessly.

"Many men want you hanged in the gallows by tomorrow"

No. It couldn't be.

"I'm not insane!" I fiercely whispered, "I did not laugh- I was _screaming_ cause that bloody Hemmingway drowned his own self!"

"No respect fer the dead- eh love?" a soft chuckle from behind.

"Silence you" Richard glared at the pirate, who bowed his head- the same stupid smile still plastered on his face.

"Get me out of here now" I spoke through my clenched jaws.

"That's why I'm here" Richard slyly grinned.

I stared blankly at my brother who revealed that blessed key.

Suddenly, the pirate energetically jumped next to me, "Aye! Let us spring out from this bloody cell"

Behind the shadowy robe I could see my brother roll his eyes.

With a quick movement, Richard began to study the gate looking for the keyhole- 

"Right here!" the joyous pirate pointed with animated excitement to the far right, "Right here"

Stopping to give the pirate a stern look, Richard opened the rusty gates.

"Hey! They're getting away"

"What?"

"Them! The lad's freeing them!"

The prison was now loud and murmuring at the sight of us.

"Get us out too!"

"Wait!"

Ignoring their desperate pleas, my brother turned to embrace me.

"Wait- you" Richard's hand shot out to grab the pirate's shoulder.

He then unceremoniously heaved the pirate back into the cell.

"Yes my good man?" the pirate slowly rising and brushing his sleeves from unseen dust.

Richard blocked the opening, not allowing the pirate to go free, "You stay here"

The pirate closely studied my brother- his nose centimeters from Richard's.

"Do ye know my good sir that ye are freeing a criminal- which makes ye a criminal…?"

"I'm aware"

"Well…good" the pirate sidestepped my brother, his beaded hair swinging.

Richard quickly stepped to the right to stop the pirate, "Stay put…now"

The pirate turned his gaze from him to me.

"Well love- it was nice meetin' ye"

I coldly spoke, "I'm innocent- but freeing a guilty scoundrel like you would claim me guilty"

"Wait love- wait-wait!" 

Richard swung the gate closed and locked.

The pirate's hands stuck out from the bars, "Wait- hold it _hold it_! Wait- Jessica love" reaching for me.

Instantly my brother's sword was out pointing at the pirate's throat, "Stay away from sister"

The pirate stopped short, his hands up in defeat.

But his eyes were wide and almost looked…desperate.

I almost pitied him.

"Let's go" my brother's furious gaze did not leave Jack's as he slowly sheathed his sword.

Richard grabbed my hand and pulled, "Come- we must leave this island"

"Wait!" Jack waved his hands wildly, "I'll make a deal with ye boy"

Richard seemed to consider this for a moment, "What"

"I have a ship- fastest ship ever" Jack's golden teeth gleamed, "I could help ye two escape"

"If ye spring me from the cages" Jack continued before adding, "me…new best friend"

I spat, "How do we know if you are lying or not"

His smile widened, "I swear by-by-" his voice low in mystery, "the Black Pearl"

Richard scowled, "Don't waste our time"

"Did I mention that ye have nice shoes?"

Richard groaned in disgust and turned, "Come Jessica"

"Wait, wait…"

I stopped to turn at the pitiful gangly pirate, his head lightly tapping on the cold bars.

"Perhaps we should let the pirate-"

"Pirate" a look of loath was etched on my brother's fair face, "He's a pirate?"

"Aye" replied from the distance Jack wearily tipping his worn hat

Fully facing me now, Richard growled, "We must flee now Jessica-"

Without another glance at Captain Jack Sparrow and the loud bustling neighboring prisoners.

We fled.


	5. Escape II

**A.N.: **Don't own Potc…obviously and the song thing- not mine. Owned by Disney… 

Thanks for yer reviews people- they help motivate me…thanks

And now to chapter five- eh?

Note: I'm sorry if anyone feels this fic feels like a mary-sueish fic, which I was totally unaware of. Comments on improvements and revision are highly appreciated. 

Please note that note.

Chapter V 

****

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me.  
We pillage, We plunder, we rifle and loot; drink up me  
hardies yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up  
me hardies yo ho  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack; drink up me  
hardies yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack; drink up me  
hardies yo ho_-

Jack Sparrow hummed- rudely interrupted by loud cursing neighboring mates,

"SHUT yer bloody mouth- ye good fer nothin' pirate"

"Yeah!"

Not a bit ruffled by the remarks, Jack Sparrow slowly raised his hat from his face and let out a sigh.

"Not a good day fellows?" Slowly Jack opened his eyes, fixedly staring at the stubby prisoner and his friend- the stocky one through the bars.

No reply.

"Henry will be hanged this night" stuttered the stubbier friend.

"Why'd have to tell _him_ that!" the stockier one shoved his friend, "Ye and yer big mouth"

Silently watching the two bicker endlessly Jack softly interrupted, "Ye don't seemed to worried"

The stubby Henry blinked his black beady eyes at the pirate, "We is goin' to escape when the guards come to pick me up"

"I see" suddenly a spark on Jack's wheels of his mind turned, "and how do ye do that?"

The stocky mate loudly spoke, "We-"

"Quiet!" Henry suspiciously glared at the pirate, "Why should we tell ye?"

"Why shouldn't ye tell me?"

A brief stupid look appeared in his beady eyes.

"Well…" Henry started, "I guess there's no harm-"

His partner nodded knowingly

A satisfied smirk curled up Jack's lips, "Well boys…I might be in some great use to yer wonderful" his teeth beautifully shining, "escaping scheme"

"We are going to steal father's ship" I shrilled

Richard uncomfortably looked back, "Hush- we need to get out of the Caribbean islands…somewhere…perhaps Europe?"

"I refuse" I stamped my feet, "We'll be no better than pirates…." I muttered, "stealing from our own father…"

My brother suddenly took a hold of my shoulders, "Look here"

"No"

He shook my shoulders hard, "Father believes the witnesses…. there is no way he's going to let us borrow a ship to run away"

My jaws dropped.

"He does not even believe his own daughter?" I pounded my fist against the empty air, "A bloody ignorant-"

"No" my brother interjected forcefully, "Do not insult him!"

"He thinks I killed Hemmingway for goodness sake!" I cried loudly

"Hush up- you're too loud"

"What kind of father would not believe his own daughter?" I fiercely attacked

Richard sighed rubbing his temples, "Do not make such a great deal of this…it's not his fault"

Feeling slightly betrayed by my brother I scowled, "What makes _YOU_ believe me?"

"You've forgotten…I'm your older brother" Richard's smiled weakly, "I know you better"

"Well…well…" unable to speak- instead I blurted, "not so"

A sudden burst of laughter erupted from my brother.

"Shhh!" I was frantic by the loud sound, "SHUSH"

We were at a small isolated bar Far East from the island. Sipping on our cheap wine and trying to concoct an ingenious idea, Richard came up with the most foolish plans.

Unfortunately…my brother was being far too impossible to deal with. 

"Fine" I finally breathed, "We steal the ship"

Richard let out a triumphant cry, "Of course- as I thought dear sister."

"But we'll do it _my_ way"

"Yoohoo" Jack waved his whirling arms, "Wait- wait guard- no ye! Guard!" 

"Silence! Before ye want to be in the gallows a day early" the stiff guard bellowed.

With a pained expression, Jack winced, "No- wait, it's fer a perfectly…perfectly good reason…" he nodded importantly.

Curiosity lit in those brown eyes, the guard took a step forward, "State your reason"

"Reason…aye reason-reason" Jack murmured scratching his decorated chin, "Ah!" with an abrupt shout he continued, "Yes- my reason is that my fellow mates"

Jack nodded over to the two huddled figures in the next cell.

"Aye, er….yes they want to know how long before they get executed-"

The guard spat, "You mean that one" pointing at Henry

Jack paused and quickly replied, "Oh…yes that one"

"In an hour"

"In an hour- eh?…."

Jack spoke again, "Ye know…he's a great friend of mine"

The guard looked, as if he couldn't care less.

"I was yearning to- comfort me dear friend before his dreaded execution"

"You can comfort him in your own cage"

Waving frantically he shook his head, his entire body swaying, "I wish to embrace him fer the last time"

The guard snorted and walked to patrol the other way.

"Wait-"

Jack's hand shot out behind the bars and grabbed the man, "I beg of ye"

The guard hastily shoved Jack back to place and straightened himself, "You're next- so worry not of your friend but of yourself"

With that said the guard walked away, occasionally punching unfortunate prisoners who had their arms stuck out.

Making certain the guard was gone, Jack turned back to the expectant Henry and his partner.

Jack wiggled his empty hand.

"We got the keys- and now…on to the bloody guard" Jack magically produced before them a brass set of keys.

"Why do I have to wear this blasted uniform?" the stocky one whined

"Cause it only fits ye" Henry silenced his whimpering friend.

Onward they marched, Henry and Jack closely walking together, lead by the stocky friend who muttered heavily wearing the guard uniform. 

From the distance another guard rushed up to them fully facing the stocky uniformed man.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?"

Hesitantly, the sweating man replied, "T-to the gallows"

With a suspicious look at Jack, the guard continued, "Two prisoners?"

"Aye"

Glaring at them with long watchful stares, the guard finally declared, "Aye lead them to their death"

Saluting clumsily, he nodded, and motioned for Jack and Henry to follow. 

_Almost there_

"We can't do this" I gasped, "Look- too many guards….it's impossible"

A worried look escaped Richard's face

"We can't" Richard finally agreed

I looked at him in defeat.

We can't

Escape

My life was over-

"Come" suddenly my brother's voice was rough

"What?"

"Come- we're going back to the dungeon"

"What-" 

Was he mad?

He couldn't possibly-

"Yes" Richard interrupted my thoughts with an angry shout, "We might have to accept the bloody pirate's offer"

"No- no me name is Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack loudly said in disbelief, "Ye know…the one that escaped Port Royal…got caught by one of ye old folks?"

The guard blankly looked at him.

Henry nervously coughed.

Finally the guard spoke, "Fine- if ye want to die faster come step right forward"

Jack nodded calmly unable to notice Henry and his disguised friend gulp in fear.

"I'll go down there- you wait here….understand?" his blue eyes never wavered.

I obediently nodded, "Be careful"

"Be safe" he kissed my forehead, a small smile.

 He entered the through the main gates.

Back to where lived Jack Sparrow.

"We're free- we're free" Henry softly sang ignoring Jack's wild motions to stay silent.

His patience wearing thin, Captain Jack walked right up to the surprised criminal, "If ye get caught- ye get left behind." Adding, "savvy?"

Without waiting for his response, Jack peered out through the corner- aye they were almost out- but the last three guards patrolled the main prison gates…none of them would believe the prisoners had permission to be taking a nice walk out those gates.

Turning back to his fellow escapees he whispered, "Do ye know anything about sword fighting?"

His face fell as they wore baffled expressions.

"No" Jack muttered, "No…then what do ye know?"

"Do ye have a gun?" Henry hopefully asked.

Jack's mouth opened wide and snapped suddenly as if he changed his mind, "Why would I have me gun?"

"Well- we know how to shoot guns" Henry's friend spoke 

A look of exasperation quickly flashed through the captain, "Well…that's very very very nice- let's get moving shall we?"

"Aye!" they yelled in unison- at the wide-eyed captain.

"Hush!" he fiercely whispered

"Did you hear that?" a voice of the guard

"Aye"

A sudden loud stampede of footsteps rushed closer and closer to their hidden refuge.

I blinked confused- surely Jessica….

No.

As I snuck my way through those heavy gates, the guards that were set to guard that area suddenly fled.

Strange.

"It's the bloody pirate! After them!" a loud yell froze my insides.

_Pirate_

I ran towards the voice, halting as I reached the corner.

Three tall guards all with their blades drawn advancing at three dirty scum- one, which was that familiar pirate.

The guards' backs faced me- their attention fully on the pirate who was fully stringing out bribes and bargains.

Suddenly the pirate's dark eyes caught mine.

"Well then- I take that as a no" the pirate cleared his voice, "I guess now it is time for me ter depart"

He slowly drew his neighbor's untouched blade- a small jerk with his head.

I leapt at one of the guards knocking him with my elbow and parrying the second one with a blade, with a whirl I caught blades with the pirate.

"So- ye have returned in the nick of time"

The two other prisoners fled after the short battle scene, leaving the pirate slowly searching each unconscious guard for anything in value.

"I must ask you to reopen your offer" I softly but surely said- my pride hurt, but I was desperate.

The pirate stopped looking through the guard's jacket, "I see"

"Difficulty findin' yer ship?" he got up to face me, "Well then- that's an interesting twist of events"

"Jessica is waiting for us at the other side- we have to hurry before we get caught"

The pirate stopped swaying- his eyes turning rounder. 

What was he staring at-?

I spun around, and there my heart fell.

Twenty guards the most.

We could not.

"Halt ye criminals"

Think Richard, Think.

An image of my sister sharpened my senses.

"Get out of here" I whispered through my gritted teeth, "I will handle them- get my sister and flee this island"

The pirate jerked to me surprised, "And yeself?"

"I will have to take my sister's undeserved punishment" I steadily gazed at them rushing at me-

"Aye- I swear"

Battling them all.

And helping the pirate escape.

I almost barked a harsh laugh.

I rushed at them- as the pirate instantly disappeared behind.

Sick

I was sick and tired of hearing clashing swords and yells without seeing the well face of my brother.

A dirty grimy hand stuck out of nowhere clamping my mouth and dragging me into a shadowy street.

"Get off" I pushed my attacker aside, almost having a heart attack.

"You"

"This…" Jack Sparrow ignored, tapping his temple with this hand as if rummaging in his head, "the south east-…should be the beach across…"

"Where's Richard?"

"Across- south….no west" Jack occasionally muttered

"Where's my brother?"

Finally the pirate woke from his deep thoughts to consider my question, "He's not here lass"

"Where?"

"There's a possibility that he might be caught-" The pirate raised an eyebrow, "But there's also a chance the lad escaped…"

I glared at him with outrage.

"Y-y-you bloody pirate" I had to stifle the loud erupts of my screaming self, "_You left him to die_?"

A long pause from the pirate, "no"

"As I was saying love" he motioned with his hand, "More or less…I'm ter take ye with me to the Black Pearl"

He stopped moving about, "Any questions?"

  
I gaped at the hateful creature before me.

"No?" the pirate sincerely ended, "Well that makes everything a whole lot easier-"

"You-" I couldn't get the words out.

"No time fer insults now pretty lass" he grabbed my arm and unsteadily ran- dragging me into a more deeper shadowed area.

Twisting my arm from him, "Let go"

Surprising the pirate obeyed but still looked confused, "No- east….east- I'm sure" he tried to remember through the hazy memory from his pleasurable alcoholic memories from then.

"East- what?"

"North- ah ha!" he took my hand again and pulled, "We're near the Pearl- before ye can say 'piele' we'd be out in the Atlantic in no time!"


	6. Off

**A.N.: **Don't own Potc…obviously and the song thing- not mine. Owned by Disney… 

Thanks for yer reviews people- they help motivate me…thanks

And now to chapter six- eh?

Note: I'm sorry if anyone feels this fic feels like a mary-sueish fic, which I was totally unaware of. Comments on improvements and revision are highly appreciated. 

Please note that note.

Chapter VI 

****

_He's dead_

_He can't be_

_Yes he is_

_No_

_Yes_

_  
No-_

"Oi! Ye lass!" my thoughts were interrupted by Jack Sparrow- who still seemed to have trouble locating his ship.

Somehow afraid to talk, I again meditated into my deep dark thoughts.

"I must confess lass" Jack walked over to my huddled form, "Ye've been awfully quiet- too quiet fer comfort"

He dropped next to me, "I am pretty sure that they didn't leave me"

Without waiting for a reply he continued.

"Unless they keep to the code- but we agreed to hell with the code" Jack argued himself.

"Well now" he rubbed his hands and stopped, "Still don't want to talk love?"

I shook my head

"Ah! I know- we stop by a tavern- drink up some of them rum" he jumped to his feet, "Clear our thoughts and be off to the Pearl next day- what say ye?"

"I say that's the most ridiculous thing ever" I tiredly waved, "Mister Sparrow- I can't believe you lost your ship"

"No-no-no-no" he motioned, "The Pearl is somewhere around there- I….just need time darling"

I rolled my eyes, "They'll find us by night- what kind of _pirate_ are you?"

"Actually I am a very nice pirate"

"Nice"

"Aye"

"If you were nice" I said in ire, "You wouldn't have left Richard- and courageously fought with him till death"

"That would not be so good" Jack purposely frowned

"How so?"

"If say we both be lost to Davy Jones' Locker- then ye would have no chance of escaping this island" he tapped the side of his head, "And eventually ye be caught and hanged"

"Be grateful I'm alive love- I'm yer only hope" he dramatically sighed

I nearly exploded.

Instead I got up and brushed myself from the sand. "Fine-…..fine mister _nice_ pirate. You stay here- while I find your bloody boat"

I almost expected him to intervene but he looked at me thoughtfully, "Aye….not a bad idea lass"

"What will you be doing at the meantime?"

Jack guiltily looked at me and shook his head, "I'll be in one of those- er- had hoped-" he waved his hand dismissively, "Let's be off- to the Pearl"

"You've said that five times already"

"I'll say it again-" he drew back his head and joyously exclaimed, "Off to the Black Pearl"

"You're going to be the death of me" I angrily glared.

Giving me a confused expression, he carefully brought out his compass and stared at it- tapping it a few times.

"This way" he motioned far left

"Wait" I ran to face him, "If you do not find your ship this time-we go our separate ways…understand? You and I" I furiously pointed at myself, "We can not exist together- much less stay together… there is no cooperation- so…go off- find the ship or I'll go find my own…is that clear?"

"Inescapably clear milady"

With a huff, I stopped, "Lead the way"

Jack raised his eyebrow but continued marking the area and walking about randomly making sharp turns left and right.

After a few hours of walking under the heavy hot sun, we were far from the village, scanning the shores.

"To be quite honest with you" Jack started, "I think we took the wrong turn-"

I could feel the blood pounding my ears, "Ah? Is that so?"

"How about a break? This little island of yours is not so little after all"

"We are escaping convicts! Are you insane? How could you want a bloody mug of rum while we should be running away-"

That caught his attention, "What's wrong with rum?"

Exasperated I slowly worded, "Find…. Your…. Bloody… ship"

"I'll find me ship" Jack turned, "Nothing to fuss over lass- the danger is over- we're safe"

Was he joking?

I angrily sat on sand and clenched a handful of sand, "Off to the Pearl- Off to the Pearl- Off to the Pearl- yes of course you bloody pirate- we are off the bloody ship"

A hand rested on my shoulder, "Ahh- do ye see that now lass?"

"See what?" I crossly jerked from his touch

He pointed off to the horizon- wait…

A dark huge ship appeared from the distance, coming closer and closer, the waves splashing unnaturally by its hull.

"Ah- love ye are one of the few to witness this treasure" he dreamily watched the ship, "Come- off to the Pearl!" his arm flailing- his running feet staggering- sands flying.

The bloody pirate was running off to greet his beloved ship.

"I swear- after this is over I'll make sure I'll never see that blasted pirate again" I swore

"You left and have forgotten about me?" Jack cried in despair, "You left your captain- stranded hopelessly on that- that" he pointed at me, "girl's bloody island-"

"Sorry sir" a round dirty pirate hung his head, "It was about twenty miles when Stiles noticed you missing"

"Twenty miles" Jack muttered darkly to himself

I stared blankly at Jack's sudden authority- over a generous amount of people.

Spotting the look in my eyes, he spoke to me, "Did I fail to mention that I was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow- love?"

"Of course not- mister pirate"

Forgetting about his earlier anger at his crew he lectured, "Captain Jack Sparrow- or Jack if ye like"

"Jack"

"There" he happily looked around at his men, "I always knew ye can do it"

"Where to now" a voice called from behind

Surprised by the softness- the femininity of that voice, I whirled around to see a dark skinned girl in men's wear.

"Anna Maria-"

"Who's the girl – captain?"

"Ah yes- she's many things" Jack furrowed his eyebrows counting, "An escaped criminal, murderer, the supposedly owner of that strip of island-"

"My name's Jessica Sullivan" I reached out and shook her hand.

"Anna Maria"

"Two women on board-" the middle aged pot bellied man shook his head, "It's dangerous-"

I defiantly glared at the man, "You can't possibly believe that-"

"Not to worry Gibbs- I think she is not that of a woman as she seems" Jack mysteriously gestured

A retort burned my lips but I held it back-

_Richard_

Astonished by my silence, Jack coughed straightening up, "What are ye all lookin' at?" he roared at his crew, "Back to work ye scabbarous dogs"

Scrambling back to their places, Jack took his place at the wheel and took out his compass- "Anna Maria- escort Miss Sullivan to a room- cabin- whatever ye call it"

"Where are we headed-"

"Come" Anna Maria grabbed my arm away.

"But where are we going?" I loudly asked

"Where ever the wind blows love" Jack called out as we made it inside the ship.


	7. Brother

**A.N.: **Don't own Potc…obviously and the song thing- not mine. Owned by Disney… 

Thanks for yer reviews people- they help motivate me…thanks

And now to chapter seven- eh?

Chapter eight will come out a bit later.

Note: I'm sorry if anyone feels this fic feels like a mary-sueish fic, which I was totally unaware of. Comments on improvements and revision are highly appreciated. 

Please note that note.

Chapter VII 

****

Absentmindly I ran my dry fingers against the smooth hourglass necklace.

_I was so scared._

_I knew I should have kept my flaming tongue to myself. Provoking the bully was not such a good idea after all._

_But Richard appeared just as the bully slapped me cold across the face._

_I staggered backwards clutching my stinging cheek, afraid to let him see the tears in my eyes._

_Richard ran up to him- punched the towering bully, "Don't touch my sister"_

_Grabbing my hand, a defiant look on his dark stormy eyes, Richard led me away._

_I was still crying, ashamed and outraged with soaked humiliation. My pride injured and my cheek was still hot in pain._

_"Hush Jessica" he had whispered, "Don't make me go back there and beat the living hell out of that bastard"_

_"I can take" I breathed through my hard cries, "care- of…myself"_

_Hugging me tightly he shook his head, "Of course- but you know…I'll always take care of you…even-even when we grow old as adults"_

_My tears vanished, I let out a small smile, "I'll be stronger- I won't need your help"_

_Richard thoughtfully spoke, his young face grinning, "I'm going to protect you- even if you won't be needing it"_

_A warm glow lighted my heart, "T-thanks"_

_"Now tell me that bully- that oaf's name again?"_

That was when we were no older than nine and eleven years.

It was long ago- yet that memory resurfaced, flashing before me in vivid form.

A sickening nauseous rock slowly tilted the room, my bed sliding sideways.

"He's fine" I breathed in reassurance, "Richard- he's safe"

I stood up from my bed, and looked out a small window hole, it was dark- the waves violent and the wind howling. 

It was funny how the weather and my mood were so like in such ways.

I walked over to the door, my hand resting on its knob.

Afraid that it would be locked, I gave a hesitant twist- and with relief the door opened creakily.

"Anna Maria" I quietly approached the woman, who took generous swigs of rum.

"What" the woman snapped and she saw me, "Oh- its you- care for a drink?" she held up her mug.

I shook my head and declined, "No thank you"

"You've been sleeping for fourteen hours at least" she paused, "We had to check that you were still breathing- just in case you were not dead"

I blushed and with an effort to hide my burning cheeks I coughed, "So where's Jack?"

"The Cap'n? Ah- he's right above us- still out on the upper deck" she sipped on her alcohol

Anna Maria stood, laying her mug bare on the table, "Well now my patrolling hours are over- the rest of em are asleep- why don't you go up and entertain the captain?"

"E-entertain?"

"He seemed a bit stiff and not his usual self lately"

"Was it cause of the incident where you abandoned your captain by accident?"

She winked, "That's possible"

"I am not a jester to entertain anyone- especially a pirate" 

"Watch what you say" she warned "You're in a ship that's filled with pirates- under the sail and command of pirates- watch yourself or you'll be walking down the plank"

I couldn't look at her burning eyes.

She then let a warm smile pass her strict face, "Well to bed I am, you could keep yourself busy by wandering in this ship- just don't touch something that looks dangerous"

She turned around and entered through the nearest door, leaving me alone in the rocking- creaking ship.

Well now Jessica, my mind wondered, what to do?

I briefly closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

The executioner laid the noose over my neck, the audience watching me with hatred or sympathy.

I did not care.

Father who was drowning in grief did not come to witness his only son being hanged…perhaps in embarrassment or in true sadness.

The world became a blur.

I did not want to die.

I did not want to die.

The man gave a slight signal to the executioner, "May God have pity on your soul"

May God know justice.

I was not guilty.

Almost in slow motion the floor was released, the rope around my neck tightening.

As long as Jessica remained alive…

All was well.

A brief smile- the last smile escaped my lips.

A white brilliant light flashed before my eyes, I could hear a painful snap behind my back. 

I couldn't see

Hear

Taste

Feel-

Alas, Richard Sullivan dangled hung from his neck at the gallows. The audience appreciatively threw left over food at the dead figure.

But up in the front, the executioner couldn't gaze away at the young man's open eyes and the small smile that was forever etched on his youthful face.

A small chill ran up his spine, 

_Yes, may God have pity on his soul._


	8. Off again

**A.N.:** I own nothing

Chapter VIII 

**__**

I climbed up to the upper deck, my footsteps soft, my hands stretched wide in front of me, groping in the dark like a blind old woman.

"Good God" I gasped, looking up; the skies were filled with stars, the moon peeking from its cotton clouds.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, landing on the long stretching figure who occasionally turned the wheel left and right.

"Fair evening eh lass?"

The sudden voice made me jump. 

Regaining my posture I replied, "Yes- yes it is fair"

"I suppose with all that snoring- ye had a good sleep" Jack flicked his compass open.

"You were in my room?" I dared not to believe

"I didn't have to be there to hear that ruckus"

I glared at him, "But Captain- you _were_ in my room"

With a grin he rumbled, "Couldn't resist"

"I suppose a lady taking a nap in her room doesn't quite mean anything to you?"

Jack shrugged squinting at the black horizon

"All I want is privacy" I mumbled angrily, "and respect"

The widening grin of his didn't help.

But the sudden feeling of familiarity overwhelmed me. 

_"Richard- when will you learn to be a gentleman and knock before entering a lady's room?" I exasperatedly spoke _

_Why was he smiling so widely?_

_My cheeks flushed angrily, amused was he?_

_"My dear sister, when will you learn that I am a gentleman but did not have to knock on your door" he laughed._

Yes.

I missed him.

A wistful sigh broke from my chapped lips.

Staring hopelessly at the glittering sky I silently prayed for Richard's safety. 

A warm feeling of reassurance drew a small relieved smile from my lips.

An image of my father rose from my head.

Father! I spat in anger. Always critical, harsh, cold, discouraging- and he believed me as a murderer.

If it not had been Richard…

"A good man your brother"

Again I lightly jumped at the pirate's soft voice. "What?"

"Always thinking of your brother- eh love?"

"How-"

"I can read lips" Jack lazily turned the wheel east.

"I-I- why do you say that?" I glared

I swore, the man was always there at the wrong time. Annoying as a man could be.

"Fought till death- the fellow" Jack finally turned to look at me.

I stared at the cold waves, "He isn't dead, Jack"

"It's probable- not impossible, lass" 

"That's a great way to comfort-" I snapped loudly, "He's not dead. He can't be. He's too good to die"

Jack fully turned to face me, his elbows resting on the unstable wheel.

"I'm being honest with ye lass. Ye can do either two things" He held up two fingers, "One- accept that he died honorably or two- deny the truth and live searching fruitlessly-"

"He's not dead!" I heatedly shrilled, my voice growing by the second "If he's dead- if he's dead- God! You should have been the one hung at the gallows"

He winced, "Harsh lass-"

I spun around, my fury slowly burying itself. "He's alive"

Jack muttered something incoherently.

"I heard we're going to Port Royal" I stated in a monotone voice

"Aye" 

If I was mistaken, he actually sounded joyous at this fact.

"How?"

"What do ye mean? We're on the Pearl lass- nothing's going to stop us" 

"The Navy drifts along those shores-it will never work"

"Ye forget- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" I was exasperated.

The mad glint in his eyes brightened, "It means that we" he turned back to his wheel, "won't be late"

"Late? Late for what?"

A confused glance at me he suddenly cried, "Right- right must have slipped my head- ahh, well lass."

I stared at him

"There's a very nice couple inhabiting those lovely shores of Port Royal. Very nice. Apparently I've decided to drop by their little wedding party thing-"

"We're going to a wedding?" outraged I shook a finger at him, "You want to risk your own worthless life to go to a bloody wedding?"

"Nay- we won't be risking too much. Don't worry lass- the Navy's ships can't shoot their little cannons at us. The Pearl's too fast"

"I feel very reassured Captain Sparrow" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jack suddenly broke into a soft song- "Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life fer-"

Impossible.

The man was impossible.

"Then- then what about me?" I sputtered

His back still facing me, "Aye- and ye lass…ye lass…." He spun around, his hair wildly flinging.

Studying carefully, he slowly exclaimed, "Now…what to do with ye love…"

"Forget me asking"

"Nonono- I have a grand plan" Jack madly motioned, "Ye can live with the Turners"

"Turners?"

"Aye- housemaid- eh a cook- a nanny-"

My eyes narrowed, obviously he seemed delighted- "I will not live to serve anyone mister Sparrow- I was not made to cook or sew or whatever for some Turners!"

Still ignoring me, he whistled louder, happily navigating the ship-

"Jack!"

My god- was he deaf?

Hesitantly, my eyes strayed to his sword-

"Ah ha!"

"W-What are ye doin'? Wait love- what did we say about being too hasty? Eh- wait-" he stopped and looked at my wide smile and the slashing sword in my hand.

"You're not going to do anything…stupid eh love?"

"Perhaps"

His dark eyes widened, "Ye know lass- yer quicker than I thought"

"Well there are lots of things you don't know about me Captain" I waved the heavy sword threateningly at retreating pirate.

 Suddenly his shoulders dropped, his gold teeth were visible, "Honestly lass- that was brilliant- so eh…what do ye want?"

I thought for a minute, "Go back to the island"

"Island?"

"That godforsaken island!" 

"Ahhh_- that_ island"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry but that can't happen-"

I raised the sword.

Quite heavy.

"Eh…." 

A quick movement- Sparrow stumbled forward, and knocked me on my feet. 

I tumbled backwards in surprise and dropped the bloody blade.

A triumphant flash flickered Jack's dark features, the sun's orange glare appeared behind him just then.

The ship rocked dangerously.

The merciless waves were pounding the sides of the ship.

I lost my footing, and a scream ripped from my throat.

Surprised, I tumbled backwards, diving head first into the churning waters below.

Jack gazed at the small splash below the hull.

"Bloody save her….or…not?" with a tremendous sigh, he shrugged and plunged in after her.

"Bloody let go of me!" I flailed my arms splashing the waves of water crashing above my head.

The bloody pirate let go of my arms reluctantly, "Have it yer way lass"

Oh bloody hell-

I sank underneath the blankets of salt water, gagged by its suffocating fluid, and I struggled more wildly.

My eyes stung as I glared up, bubbles rising from my mouth.

I was going to die.

Shit

My lungs were filled by the water, damn damn damn damn damn…

I forgot…I couldn't swim.

As I pulled my heavy arms upward, realizing the little strength I had left.

I'm drowning….

Soon the noise silenced, my vision was failing…

It was so dark-

A strong grip on my shoulders-

And suddenly light- I gasped- no I couldn't- I couldn't breathe- I could feel the water pouring out from my lips and nose.

I choked.

"I'm sorry lass- but it seems me lady cannot swim" whispered a voice in my ear.

Unable to respond I heaved in precious air, and gagged silently at the salt still in my mouth.

The waves still splashed around us, dangerously, I could hear again. The sound of waves and of-of…what was that blasted noise?

Again I could feel myself sinking, I desperately clung on to the last thing I wanted to cling on.

"Aye- yer a bit of a weight Miss Sullivan" growled the pirate, "And a wee bit of trouble"

"What" I managed to gasp.

"I swear on my bloody death that I shan't see ye ever again" the pirate swore softly slowly pulling me.

What on earth was that bloody noise?

I looked up- a mighty chorus of birds flew above us-

"Shouldn't we get back on the ship?" I shouted carefully making sure my chin was above the water.

The ship.

I turned my head.

Where was the blasted ship?

Just on the horizon- I could make out the Black Pearl-

I-

"Come- kick yer legs- give Captain Sparrow a bit of help here, eh?" the pirate growled, a flicker of frustration lit his face.

Instead I pushed away from him, "The Pearl- it's over there! Wait! Aren't you going there-"

"Too late love, the wind has already blown- the Pearl's still on the move" he cursed, and then bitterly continued, "The anchor's not down- the crew is still in deep slumber-"

"But"

But Jack was still whispering a whole trail of curses and unfamiliar words.

Suddenly I was in a loss for words- the Pearl was still going, soon would be disappearing into those horizons- and no one to do a thing about it.

"STOP!" I hollered to the vanishing ship, "WAIT!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Jack wince at my voice, "Scream all ye want love, by the time they notice us gone- they'll be at Port Royal."

I felt cold and limp from the mighty ocean.

"Cmon lass-" Jack pulled onto me, "I see a small refuge up ahead- ahhh, me favorite refuge- a few more kicks and we'll be on shore of- " he gasped for breath, "Tortuga"

Tortu- what?

I opened my mouth to speak, instead a full wave of water sprayed.

I sputtered and blinked quickly.

Still stubborn, I bit my pride and obediently kicked the ocean's waves.

Bloody pirate.

Again, again! Jack tugged harder on the luggage behind him and treaded through the mighty oceans…

Not far- not far-

He stole a look behind him and continued.

No….it wasn't worth it…nothing was worth it to save this girl.

With another fierce pull he swam silently.

Almost there-

Strange.

How quiet.

Jack looked again at the struggling girl and almost smiled.

The girl remained silent, her blue eyes still fuming, the stubborn pout, but she kicked on without a sound.

So this was what it took to silence the girl, he mused, not bad. Never thought I would appreciate silence.

Yes…we were almost there….

Yes not that good- but it'll get better. Sorry it took awhile for me to update- I was on vacation to Alaska…

Really beautiful up there- anyway the next chapter is coming up soon so stay on your toes.

-Sing


	9. Tortuga

**A.N.: **I do not own POTC….

Chapter IX 

I stared at the pirate drain down his fifth tankard of rum.

I stared at his cat like grin as he motioned the bartender to it fill up.

I stared and stared for what seemed like five hundred hours.

He swallowed the filthy drink again and pounded his tankard

"So…Captain- what- are- we- going- to- do?" I gritted as the pirate sipped noisily at his precious alcohol.

"We-" He swayed casually on his chair, "we are going to spend our time wisely in this- might I say- beautiful tavern and- rum?" he held his filled rum at me.

"No thank you" I started, "Don't you even care about your ship?"

"Of course I do lass" he leaned forward and spoke slowly, "But it's in good hand love, I can trust me crew to find us."

"No worries" I mumbled, still the guilt washed over me.

It was partly my fault we were in this mess.

Actually, my heart grudgingly did admit, it was entirely my fault, though I dared not to say it out loud.

 "Are you sure ye don't want to try some?"

"I despise alcohol" I hissed

"Yer missing something grand, love" he chugged it down, "More rum-"

"Oh God" I exasperatedly breathed and stood up, "Well- I'll meet you here an hour later. I want to see why Tortuga's such a grand place as you describe"

Jack spurted his rum back out, fiercely shaking his head, "No- no lass, its-"

"I'm sure I won't get lost" I called out 

I couldn't even last five minutes outside that tavern door.

A couple of sickeningly disgusting drunken men chased me all the way up to the boat docks, where eventually all of them fell in the water. Not having a damned clue where they were.

After a pant for breath I marched back into the tavern.

There was a thick smell of smoke and sweat- rum and er- other things wafting inside the dim tavern. 

"Jack" I searched

No sign of the pirate.

Bloody hell.

My eyes wandered around the heaps of drunken men- and women all over the tables and floor. Never sitting properly on the chair or stools.

When do they all sleep?

A snore interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes. 

Of course, drink and sleep…on the floor.

"Um- you!" I called out to the bartender who himself gulped down a bit of alcohol, "Where's the pir- er- the man- the colorful man who sat right there?"

He blinked his confused eyes and shrugged.

"You know!" I impatiently continued, "The man- a bit taller than me. Weird hair, weird teeth-"

"Ahhh- now me thinks I remember lass" the man snapped his pudgy fingers, "He went out in search for you"

Oh great.

I swore, that drunken stupid pirate will get lost…even in his own- favorite little town.

I growled in frustration.

Well…I could go out to look for him or stay here…

Another loud snore jumped me up to my feet.

Instantly I made up my mind and pushed to go out.

Suddenly at the corner of my eye one of the sleeping bodies on the floor rose and shook his head dazed.

Jack!

The sudden thought of not having to go out on his search filled me with joy.

Squinting towards me, he straightened his ruffled collar and coughed. He marched towards me, his arms flinging everywhere, his steps unbalanced and awkward.

Drunk? I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

At the wrong moment he collapsed on top of me, his breath stunk of alcohol, and his dark usual alert eyes were slightly glazed, "Apologies-miss…?"

I groaned loudly as he leaned his entire shoulder on me and stared at me fully, "You know love, you must be the most beautiful girl I have ever" he swayed, "seen in Tortuga"

"Yes, yes very charming" I spoke through my clenched jaws, and heaved him back to his feet.

"Strange- what brings you here?" Jack motioned around the room, "Ye seem very very familiar"

"Jack- ugh you stink" I shoved him up, "Get cleaned- or whatever"

"Ye have the greenest eyes" he eyed me closely, "Very pretty"

"Yes thank you"

"I don't see quite a beauty like yourself here in Tortuga"

"How very kind" I spat

"Feisty" he grabbed the nearest barrel and sat on it, "Reminds me of another girl I used to know…"

"Yes?"

"Juliet? No Julia?" He tapped his head his eyes shut in concentration, "Jud- no, Jennifer, Jasmine-"

"Jessica?" my arms were folded, I leaned back as the pirate clapped his hand and pointed at me, "Aye, right love, that girl Jessica- have ye met her?"

Was he serious?

Cause I had no time for…tending a drunk-

"What's your name love, eh?" he held my hand and kissed it.

My hand twitched and reflexively I hit him in the jaw.

He fell back, his mouth open in surprise, the barrel in which he sat on rolled away noisily.

"Wake up Jack Sparrow- you touch me again- and-and I'll have your head!" I shook my fist.

He sat up quickly in confusion, "Have we met?"

"Y-" I stopped myself and thought it over, "Of course not"

His mouth twitched to a frown as he struggled to focus, "Aye- as I thought"

"Jessica has blue eyes- ye have green eyes" he assured himself aloud.

He thought I had blue eyes?

God, for six years I have been teased as 'Green-Eyes' by my schoolmates.

It wasn't that hard to notice my eye color.

Jack Sparrow, rolled back his barrel and plopped on it again.

"So where were we?"

"Er-"

"Ah yes have ye met Jessica?"

"I've been acquainted" I stilled my face to be serious

"Aye- what a lass eh?"

"She's very polite" I weakly added

The pirate snorted, "I beg to differ- but perhaps she treats ye different- ye know with lady friends" he wagged his hand

The nerve-

"Oh! Aye- must find her" his eyes widened in memory, "She's gone out- that devil of the lass"

My eyes narrowed.

"So you don't get along with her do you?" I sweetly pretended.

He smiled and swayed dangerously, "I like the lass plenty- very bold, charismatic, adventurous- another spoilt brat from the Caribbean"

Brat?

"The problem is" He seriously continued, "She doesn't think of me as anything but a pirate"

Damn right

"She told me you were a stupid arrogant scoundrel" I stated pleasantly.

His face lit up, "Now did she, eh?"

"A complete bastard and so on- I don't want to hurt your feelings" I satisfyingly finished

"Honestly I think she likes me, don't ye agree?" he displayed his colorful teeth

I scowled, "I think not"

"I can tell- although it was she that landed us here." He waved in the air, "I should thank her."

"You're happy?"

"Never been happier" he tapped on the barrel, "Rum. Women. Can't get any better in Tortuga."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Last time I came here in Tortuga I was off in a search of my stolen ship-" and on he continued his story, as I tried to decide whether he was fibbing or not.

"And now the Turner goes to Miss Swann, I get back me ship- and yo ho the story ends" he finished loudly.

"Very interesting" I hesitantly worded.

He unsteadily got up and tipped his worn hat, "I'll catch ye later- perhaps dinner next night?" he said, "Miss…?"

Stumbling unevenly he pulled on the heavy door.

"Elizabeth" a name blurted from my mouth.

He looked strangely at me and smiled, "Of course….miss Elizabeth"

"Where are you going?" I shot up

"Off to find that bloody girl before she finds herself kidnapped or worse" a sudden look of regret, "As soon as I get back we'll have a drink together, eh?" 

"Sweet dreams milady Elizabeth" he stumbled out

I stared at the heavy door shut loudly.

Strangest pirate I have ever seen.

I was asleep, my head and arms on the hard dusty table, sitting on a near broken seat.

Until a hard shake on the elbow woke me up from my dreamless nap.

My eyes snapped open.

A sharp studying dark pair of eyes stood just an inch away from me.

I shot up and fell to the floor surprised.

Jack helped me up.

"Next time don't scare me like that" I snarled croakily.

He spun me around to gaze into my eyes again. He weakly stated, "Ye have green eyes"

Suddenly my face was bright red.

Jack let go, "Ye- ye were Elizabeth?"

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about" I snapped

"Couldn't resist, eh love?" He let out a hearty laugh, "I never knew you to be so crafty-"

"How long was I asleep?" I interrupted

"Four hours?" he shrugged, "Only an hour ago, I had me thoughts cleared and I rushed back here to find ye sleeping"

"Four hours" I echoed softly.

"Ye know lass- that was the most decent conversation I've had with ye" he spoke softly

"That's nice"

"It was nice" he agreed solemnly 

"You're very charming when you're drunk" I coolly mentioned

"I'm very honest when I get a bit - I meant every word I said when we were talking- though I can't remember" he trailed off

Thank God

"Well-"

"How long are we planning to stay here?" I wondered aloud

"A week?" he spoke slowly.

"A WEEK?" I glared.

I would run off my own if I wanted to. I did want to. But I knew I couldn't last here in Tortuga. Jack was the only protection I had here.

Oh god this looked bad.

"Relax lass" he quieted, "It's not bad here at all."

"Well then! We'll hijack a boat and get the hell out of here!" my voice increased

Frantically he waved to quiet me down, " Ye need to calm down lass,"

"Calm down?"

"Aye- take a deep breath-" his chest puffed

"Ye bloody scoundrel"

"So I've heard" he grinned, "Yer too tight- too stiif fer yer own good love-"

"Don't tell me what I am" I threatened, "If we're not out of here today- I'll- I'll- I'll-"

"Have rum with me?" he suggested

"Yes! No!" I realized, "No- I'd rather be back in jail than to drink with you"

With a disappointed sigh Jack shook his head, "Alright lass, keep yer bonnie head on- we'll find a ship. We'll find it and take her to Port Royal and meet the Pearl on its way. Don't throw another tantrum" he motioned desperately.

Tantrum.

I fumed

"Fine- with your plan" I let out.

"Good" his shoulders relaxed, "We'll go to the ship docks and find us a ship- follow closely it's still a bit dangerous in the morning-savvy?"

I reluctantly followed him.

Oh how I hated Tortuga.


	10. RelationShip

**A.N.:** I wish- but I own nothing

Chapter X 

A huge hand grabbed my waist and dragged me into a dark corner.

"Hello my pretty…"

Frightened as I was, I began to scream, a rough hand covering my mouth a whisper in my ear, "Scream for me later my dear"

His hands were all over me.

The horror and fear paralyzed me. The shock stopped my breathing and I could feel helpless tears from my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jack's voice brought my eyes to tear in relief.

The bulky toothless man froze in surprise but held onto my shoulders.

"What do ye want- I found her first" the roaring man's spit flew everywhere.

Jack Sparrow lazily nodded as if this was getting to be boring, "No…." he looked at his fingernails, "That corner yer in- blocks the sign to the docks- a fine of two shillings- or so I've heard"

The man immediately dragged me to the side, "Run off ye scoundrel"

"Secondly, ye have something of mine"

I tried struggling against the man's firm grip.

"She's mine" the drunkard bellowed shaking me.

"I belong to no one" I spat.

"Now ye do" the bulk grinned his ugly face, he bent down his lips puckered-

With a shout I slapped his face, he jerked up in astonishment, an angry glare in his beady eyes.

"She's untouchable mate" Jack shook his face as if sympathizing.

God. Just do something, my mind screamed at Jack.

"Anyway we must get going" Jack looked at me, "Very late-"

My attacker shook his fist and cursed, "Come and get her"

Yes come and get me, inwardly I screamed.

I stopped myself as I realized what I have just thought.

Was I _this_ desperate?

"Ye have two choices mate" Jack thumbed, "Ye can give the lass to me-"

With one hand he securely held me and with the other, the man brought out his dagger.

Jack brought his hands forward as if to stop him, "Or I could sell her for twenty shillings"

WHAT?!??!

My eyes widened at his offer, as Jack grinned, "Now what do ye say, eh mate?"

That bloody bastard – pirate scum-

I could see the dark man smile widely.

"She's not worth twenty- I bet she's not a virgin- ten shillings"

I blanched.

What the hell? They were bargaining.

Hot rage poured from my stomach

And to have thought that Jack would save me-

I had enough.

Despite my past terror-

I stomped my foot on his toes and elbowed his chest as hard as I could muster.

With a loud shout, the man let me go to nurse his ribs.

Quickly Jack reached out a hand and grabbed me. He swung out his brilliant sword at my assailant.

"I promise I won't tell anyone that ye blocked the sign" with that said Jack led me away.

Finally when we have ran as far as we could, I got up and struck the jerk's face.

The back of his head turned to me, I sniffed.

Slowly and carefully turning, he rubbed his jaw and eyed me.

"You coward-" a knot in my throat tightened.

"I was only joking love" Jack explained, "Honestly, I was going to rescue you _after_-"

"You sold me like a bloody prostitute" I finished loudly, I could feel my cheeks reddening, "I hate you Jack Sparrow- you are such a-"

He reached for my arm and softly asked, his dark eyes burning, I refused to look at him.

"Are you well?" he cleared my bangs from my eyes.

"No" I whispered.

A flash of strange light swept his serious eyes. He wordlessly bent down to redo my dress's back laces.

Still overwhelmed, I lacked the energy to stop him.

"I hope you're satisfied" I brushed my tears 

Without answering, the pirate glanced with a hesitant nod and motioned me onward, "Come, we have to be quick. It won't be long until the big fellow realizes that there _is_ no fine for covering signs"

I bit my lip to hold my smile.

"Just- observing this lovely ship" Jack bowed at the skinny boat dealer.

I couldn't help frowning at the squeaking unclean wooden floors with colorful things spilled on it.

"A bit pricey the ship" the old man spoke to Jack.

As if deciding, Jack sauntered around rubbing his chin and occasionally murmuring a "hmm"

"How much is this beauty?"

Beauty? More like ugly

"Over two hundred shillings" the man suspiciously watched Jack, "Ye can't possibly afford it"

"I'm afraid yer right" Jack let out a disappointed sigh, and tested the ship's wheel. "I feel terribly sorry to let go of such a-" as if he ran out of words, he slowly spoke, "grand boat"

"It's a ship" the old cranky man spat

"Sorry- ship" Jack smiled, "Well- new ships to look at- come Miss Sullivan"

"I don't think anyone wants their ship sold" I whispered to him as we walked far from the old man's ears.

"Have ye ever heard of a relationship?" The pirate stopped short to watch me.

"Relationship with what?"

"With a ship"

"That's ridiculous- how could you possibly have a relationship with your ship?" I blinked at the absurdity

"Ahhh- but its there mate" Jack looked at the sea's horizon, "It's quite deep- and a personal love…someday if ye are fortunate- you might feel it too."

"I'll never own a bloody ship- I hate the ocean" I shook my head, "And what's your point?"

"That old man's a respectable man lass" Jack shook his head towards the old man, "We'll have to find a more…_uncaring_ boat owner, eh?"

After a few seconds of trying to make sense of what Jack just said I shook my head, "What ever you say Captain Pirate"

Strolling now, Jack spoke, "So what makes you- eh think so_ lowly _of the _ocean love_?"

I paused to think.

"It's too deep- too wide-" I looked at him, "It reminds me of a drowning prison, a suffocating trap, something that you might never escape"

Jack looked thoughtful, "How ironic"

Ironic?

I waited for his explanation.

"Why ironic?"

Jack stopped and spread his hands towards the horizon; "The ocean- the Pearl means nothing but freedom and unexpected adventure to me"

"But it was interesting to hear it from your perspective lass"

Yes, what a strange pirate.

"Don't you feel drowning against its waves?" I insisted as we resumed our pace

A grin curled up from his sculpted face, "Unlike ye, I know how to swim me lass"

I blankly looked at his pleased expression.

Then I scowled, "Don't look so damned pleased with yourself"

"We've viewed eight boats- ships" we were at another bar- called the Sharks Bank close to the docks, "All of them not as great as the Pearl eh lass?"

Whispering, we sat down at the table closest to the door.

"Which one are we taking?" I curiously asked.

The pirate played with the half-filled tankard and gave me a small smile, "Ye almost sound like a pirate love- I'm impressed"

"Don't be stupid" I sternly looked at him, "Don't make me sick"

"So which one?"

"Don't worry lass, I know which one" he laid his hands open on the table, "I know what to do"

"Oh?" 

He raised his tankard to his eyes and drank it.

"What do I do?" I asked.

Surely I get to play a part in stealing the ship.

Jack froze midway of placing his tankard down and studied me quietly, "Ye lass- hmmm, er- once again lass, you have a very important thing to do"

"What" I blurted

"Ye sneak in the boat" he mysteriously waved his tankard, "And be very quiet"

He sipped his rum.

"That's it?" I shrieked

"Am I asking too much?" He eyed me and lifted the tankard to his lips, "Ye don't have to be quiet the whole time love, feel free to be cheering me on-"

"Like hell! You do everything-" I loudly voiced, "_That's how we're going to steal that bloody boat_?"

The bar suddenly grew quiet and many eyes turned to look at us.

A look of panic drew on Jack's face as he suddenly broke into a big merry smile and looked around.

"Please gentlemen and gentlewomen- back to yer drinks" he continued smiling,

 "Don't listen to me aunt's wild talks-" and with a low voice, "She's a bit- ye know-" he tapped his head seriously.

I sighed as Jack shot me an encouraging look.

Forcing a crazed smile on my face, I started to mumble gibberish.

Satisfied as the people laughed and turned back to their drinks.

Jack let out a breath of relief, "Close lass, got to be more careful" his eyes widened when he noticed a small shrewd lady glaring at us.

"Anyway- auntie- Aye the table is very evil" he loudly nodded at me. "We'll definitely cut its fingernails"

"Fine Jack Sparrow- but if you fail to steal the boat then you'll be dead before they kill you"

Jack's eyes shifted cautiously, "Hush- we are going to borrow- _borrow_" he earnestly insisted.

"Borrow without returning it back" I sarcastically pointed.

Jack exclaimed, "Wonderfully said-"

"Alright- alright" I paused, "whatever you're going to do- you'd better do it well"

"Of course" he flashed his golden teeth, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

How reassuring.

A.N. continued:

 Yes this is a romance fic- basically on Jessica and you all know who. I've tried to shape this trying to avoid the Mary Sueness

_I've tried to create Jessica's character, as being imaginative, spoiled, bratty, sharp tongued, critical, tense, strict, mean, but sensitive. She detaches herself from the world._

_I hope she doesn't sound too good to be true._

_I think she's not exactly perfect due to many character flaws she has._

_If she does. Please tell me in a constructive criticism and I will be delighted to acknowledge it._


	11. Night

**A.N.:** If I owned Potc…I would….but I don't

Chapter XI 

I absentmindly fingered my hourglass.

An abrupt gunfire shot jolted surprise which left me hard to breath, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

I was never going to get used to this.

It was the- sixth? No seventh gunshot I have heard since an hour ago.

Rubbing my chest, I tried to suppress my loud beating heart. 

We were in a small tavern; upstairs in a small room Jack had successfully bought from the dear drunken owner.

The air here was chokingly unpleasant, a mixture of sweat, sex, alcohol, smoke- whatever it was- filled the entire place. I glanced at the open window, sighing loudly at its uselessness.

A breeze of foul smell entered the room. I growled in defeat and stomped off to the open window and slammed it shut. God we just had to deal with the smell. It was everywhere.

I stalked angrily to the remains of a bed- if you could call it that. Picking up a moth eaten blanket, I threw it disgustedly across the room, biting my lips from wailing. Impossible- I could barely stand here and most definitely would not sleep here. I angrily glared at the bed and suddenly cried out as I spotted a dark shelled insect sluggishly crawling under the graying pillow. Instantly I was five feet away from the bed, close to shrieking my lungs out. 

My face was streaming in sweat.

_No! No! No!_

A filthy bug on the filthy bed.

I refuse!

Swallowing hard, I pushed myself and cautiously inched towards the bed. 

This is nonsense, I silently chastised. It's just a bug. It's just a filthy, disgusting, brown, six-legged, swarming, with its long antennas-

 I jumped at the mental image and scrambled away again, wide-eyed staring at the bed.

Breathe before you die, I found mouth wide open but unable to inhale air.

"A problem lass?" 

The sound of Jack's voice suddenly woke me up from my paralyzed form. I turned to meet the voice and was unusually glad to see the pirate leaning by the door with a small look of interest.

Trying to regain my posture I croakily replied, "Of course not"

"Oh" The pirate sauntered over to where I stood immobile and looked at me up and down, "You look either scared or certainly not pleased to see me"

"An insect" I managed to say pointing at the bed, "A tremendously huge critter" 

The pirate was already closely observing the bed, his kohl lined eyes wide with fascination, "Where?"

"Under the pillow" I courageously took two steps forward. 

"Ah" he knelt by the bed's side.

"You found it?" I meekly peeped over his shoulder. He pulled the pillow away.

Nothing

"Where is it?" I shrilly whispered.

The pirate stood up with a shrug.

"I am no way in hell going near that bed" I retreated 

"Are you sure?" Jack raised his dark eyebrows.

"Never been so sure in my life" I sniffed

"Well if you insist my lady" he flopped onto the shabby cot and laid, his pose filled with relaxation, "Quite comfortable"

"How could you just lay there?" I shook my head

"It's just a small thing" Jack Sparrow placed his hat over his face, "Not that I favor them land creatures"

I opened my mouth to prove him wrong but I quickly changed my mind.

"So where do I sleep?"

"Anywhere you want love" he stretched his arms and yawned under his hat

"Do you realize you're sleeping with insects- you are absolutely revolting. This place- Tortuga island, I wish I never had set foot on this garbage piece of land. We are miles away from our destination- your bloody ship is gone, and you-you actually have the nerve to just relax and sleep with disgusting bugs! _Are you listening to me_?"  I laboriously heaved up air.

"No- don't stop- keep talking love- I was just…about….to…go to….sleep" his muffled voice trailed off.

I snatched his hat and gave him the coldest glare I could ever give. Frustrated with the pasted grin on his face, I dropped the hat back to the pirate's damned face and stomped across the room to sit on a chair.

Jack got up, the hat sliding of his face, "You know lass- ye honestly need to relax once in a while. Too many times I have seen that scowl of yours- why not give Captain Jack some good joy and give me one of yer rare smiles?"

"I swear Captain Jack- the only time I _will_ smile is when I get _off_ this bloody island"

"Then we'll just have to wait until then?"

"It seems so"

"I see"

"Good"

"Well lass- I suppose you will be sleeping on the chair then" Jack's eyes dropped to my chair.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm having a thought here love. I've seen those little critters ye seemed highly disgusted of just a minute ago. What if ye slept and inescapably fell on the ground while ye slumbered? Therefore, ye have two choices right now" he sat straighter, "Ye will be sleeping with insects- or on the bed with an itty weansie insect."

I gaped at him.

Stammering, I knew my face grew bright red, "That thing was not as small as you th-" I screeched at the sight of the bug that casually crawled on the pirate's trousers.

"Ah-" Jack carefully picked the bloody thing up and stared at it with great care, "Run free my friend" and dropped it on the floor.

I sprinted the other way across the room and couldn't stop staring at the insect that dove out of sight.

"Now that the bed is all cleared for the lady to sleep, what say you?" 

I edged and sat next to Jack on the bed, my arms crossed, "Where will you rest?"

"That's a good thought my dear" he rubbed his chin, his beads gently swinging.

"A good thought indeed" I scoffed, "Why don't we find somewhere else to stay?"

"You definitely need to have a notch less expectation love," He spread his arms out, "This place is wonderful"

"Wonderful?"

"It has women, rum,-"

"Yes, yes" I exclaimed, "I'm going to sleep"

I shoved him off and plopped down on the bed.

Gosh this pillow was _much_ too hard.

The bed was too lumpy- the blanket was made of wool because its scratchy material annoyed the hell out of me.

Watching me squirm, Jack smiled his famous toothy smile and turned away, "Sweet dreams love"

"Don't count on it" I managed to murmur before the light became blackness.

It was so comfortable.

I sighed happily.

It was warm, soft-

Hard to believe we were in Tort-

Strange.

Yawning, I opened my eyes.

A scream tore from my throat as I jerked off bed, crashing backwards to the hard wooden floor.

Trembling in rage, surprise, humiliation- I don't know what- I slowly stood up to see Jack Sparrow sleeping oh-so comfortably on the bed.

On _my_ bed

Well it had been nice and warm 

I nearly gaped in horror at what I just thought.

He was all over me; I shot back at the voice.

_If you mean hugging your waist, yes, but it was…nice- sort of_, the shy voice took over my reddening face.

Enough.

I turned violently over to the pirate, but stopped seeing the look of peace and serenity in his face.

The savage look I had first saw in him was gone, his dark eyes hidden under his eyelids, his lips softly murmuring incoherent words, his crooked hat drooped at the side of his face. His sculpted face shadowing his high cheekbones- he looked very….calm.

_I'd hate to wake him up_- but-

"GET OFF MY BED" I hollered in his ear.

"You don't seem like a morning person" I smugly felt happy seeing the grumpy look on Jack Sparrow as he grumbled to himself, making unknown gestures.

"No you see lass, it feels _bloody_ awful if a person screams in your ear while your sleeping" he went explaining his voice unusually high pitched, "and if you fall off bed hard on your bloody arse- of course after that love- _you don't seem like a bloody morning person_-" he started to mumble.

"Do you know in my culture- in the world of the decent" I felt a surge of anger, "Did you know Captain Jack- the only time a man sleeps on the same bed with a women- _they're married_" 

"Hate to break it to ye lass- but we're in Tortuga- they don't have double bedrooms" shaking his head he brought to hands up

"Well I'm sure you could have at least restrained yourself not to cuddle up with me you prick" I shouted.

Jack froze, slowly grinning to himself, "Now was I?"

That's it.

I shook my fists at him, "Next time you touch me- either while we're just walking down a road, or on bed- you'll be in hell- I swear it"

"You were shivering at night love, the least I could do was share some of me body heat-"

"You took all the blanket" I retorted

He shrugged, "I didn't notice"

"God you're a nuisance"

"Honestly love, I don't know why ye hate me so much"

"You're a pirate" I spat

"Aye- last time I checked"

"Fools don't last very long" I narrowed my eyes

"It's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then, eh?" he grinned.

I was sure my eyes were slits.

He stopped and looked at me squarely in the eye, "Let's call it a truce eh lass? Since it was ye that ended us here in Tortuga and it was I who frightened the poor lady- we're square"

"Make it even eh?" I dangerously whispered, "Who was it that stupidly provoked me" I took another step towards him, "You- sir pirate have been trouble ever since that bloody prison cell where we first met!"

"Well I confess to be the man who provoked, but I am the man who will eventually get us out and free to where ever we shall be going"

"Sure" I snarled, "It's you pirate the law's after only you! I've been innocent from the very start"

"Me and me black marked records ye say?"

"Aye" I yelled

"Clearly, might I say- ye are also a convict by law, escaping prison- oh I so clearly remember"

"And you-" I bit my tongue, "This is absurd- I refuse to even _talk_ with the pirate" I whirled around, my arms crossed.

With a frustrated growl, Jack threw his arms in the air and staggered to me whispering in my ear, "You may keep ignoring me darling but eventually-" he pointed "you'll bend in to me"

What?

He waved merrily good-bye and disappeared behind the door.

Damned that bloody-

I ran after him.


	12. Tick Tock

**A.N.: **I do not own Disney's Potc.

Writer's Block- sorry dudes.

Chapter XII 

Where is she?

She had departed from this Isle.

Isle of Paradise.

My Isle.

My territory.

I paced about all night and nights that followed.

Where is she?

I glared at the ticking clock.

Time.

I needed Time.

She had it.

The bloody girl.

My daughter.

I chuckled.

Rage suddenly fueled me, my cheeks burning in hatred.

I spat and cursed as I witnessed my son's corpse carried and buried in mockery.

Where in earth was that damned girl?

I need to find her.

Only then my thirst would be quenched.

My raging spirit calm and silenced.

Revenge is sweet, indeed.

But before revenge was hell! I threw my heavy wool cloak aside, servants around looking questioningly at my sanity.

"Get back to work" I barked as they scattered like mice.

I will have the girl.

I glared at the mirror, almost surprised at my eyes.

Gleaming hungrily like a predator.

I would have to go to church tonight.

Perhaps there I would calm myself for just a little while.

And then-

A.N.: Sorry this chapter is short.

Some serious writer's block guys

Any suggestions would be appreciated

Schools starting but I'll try and make time for this beloved fic.

Until then…

-Sing


End file.
